Be Your Everything
by alloverkenlos
Summary: Kames based fic. Based on the song Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls.


Be Your Everything

You could say that Kendall and James are best friends. Ever since they started Big Time Rush back in '09, the two of them were inseparable. Whenever they both had their breaks together or the day off, they would be at James's house, playing video games and acting like complete dumbasses. But lately, Kendall noticed that something about James was different. Ever since James started dating Alex, one of the new production guys, he became distant. He was supposed to be happy for James, but something about Alex just didn't sit right with him. He seemed, intimidating. And definitely not the guy James should be into.

Kendall love James. It's been like this since they started this show. As soon as Kendall laid eyes on him, he knew. He's perfect. From his perfect brown hair, his mesmerizing hazel eyes, and all the way down to his skinny jeans that hang perfectly on his hips. So when the two of them started to hang out and become closer, Kendall was ecstatic. He couldn't have been happier; but he didn't want to scare him. So Kendall kept his feelings to himself. He didn't even know James liked guys until Alex came along. Kendall didn't like Alex at all, and he knew he was up to something.

It was the last day of shooting season three, and Kendall was getting ready to shoot with James. He wasn't on set yet, so he wandered off to his dressing room, only to hear screaming coming from the other side of the door.

"I said stay away from Kendall, dammit! You hear me?!" Alex screamed. Kendall knew Alex was a temperamental dude, but something was up.

"I work with him Alex! What the hell do you want me to do? Quit my fucking job?!" James had screamed back, anger practically dripping off the tone of his voice. Kendall had never heard James like this; it frightened him. Suddenly, it got extremely quiet. Too quiet.

Scared out of my mind, Kendall threw the door open to see Alex slapping James across the face. Again. And again. He had never been so disgusted and angry in my life. No one hurts James. Ever. Kendall ran over to Alex, pulling him off of James.

"What the fucking HELL do you think you're doing?!" he screamed, looking over at a now sobbing James sitting in the corner of his dressing room.

"He fucking deserved it. Worthless piece of shit; never listens to me. He practically asked for this. You're fucking lucky you walked in, or he'd be dead by now" Alex spat, sneering at the both of them.

Clenching his fist, Kendall brought it up and connected it with Alex's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "No, you fucking listen to me Alex. You touch one hair on James again, I will fucking ruin you. Do you hear me?" he said, getting in his face.

Alex got up from the ground, and walked out of James's dressing room slamming the door on the way out. Kendall turned around to see James's newly bruised face staring up at him in awe and shock. Kendall wanted to kneel down right then and there and just take him in his embrace, but he held his composure.

"Why did you do that?" James whispered with a confused look on his face.

"James, do you not see yourself right now? Why.. why do you let him do that to you?" Kendall asked, sitting down in front of him on the couch.

"I can fight my own battles Kendall, I don't need you getting the way!" he shouted, standing up, walking towards the door.

"James, please listen to me" Kendall said walking towards him.

"Just fucking get out Kendall! Leave!" he screamed again. Confused and slightly hurt, Kendall looked at James again, noticing he had tears streaming down his face. Kendall closed the door behind him as he left and leaned against the wall, letting the tears fall.

"I love you James" he whispered, walking away with his head down and past all of the whispers and looks from others.

It's been a whole day since Kendall and James had talked, and Kendall felt like a total wreck. James is probably doing better than he was. Kendall had been crying all day because he feels as if he screwed everything up. But he had to walk in, or James would be dead. Kendall flinched at just the thought of that. He couldn't imagine a life without James. He's his shelter from the storm. Just thinking about him makes him feel better. Kendall let the tears fall from his eyes once again, when the doorbell rang, close to five times. He looked over at the clock. _10:30pm,_ it read.

Kendall walked over and opened the front door, and he thought he was going to pass out. James was standing in front of him, with more bruises on his face. And there was blood stained across his cheeks and forehead.

"K-Kendall, can I c-come in?" he asked weakly. Kendall just simply nodded; he didn't even have words to say right now.

James made his way over to Kendall's couch, carefully sitting down. Kendall's heart just about broke at the sight of his best friend in pain. He sat down next to James, making sure he didn't accidentally hit or nudge him in the process. Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but James interrupted him.

"Kendall.. just let me explain. I-I'm sorry for yelling at you back in my dressing room. Because I should have told you thank you. For saving my life. Alex is gone, I left him tonight, and that's why I came here. Because I want to be with you Kendall. You're the guy I want, the one I've always wanted. Ever since we met three years ago, I've never felt more sure of how I do now. Kendall, I love you" James said, wincing as he sat up on the couch to face Kendall.

"James.. why didn't you tell me about, all of this? Why did he do this to you?" Kendall said quietly, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to have a nervous breakdown Kendall.. like you are now" James said, biting his lip trying to fight back the tears forming in his eyes.

Kendall moved closer to James, cupping his hands around his face. "James listen to me this time. Don't worry about me, please. I care about you so much, you have no idea. When I saw Alex hurting you in your dressing room, I wanted to tear off his head. And now.. James i'm so sorry I didn't stop him before and I-"

"Just kiss me" James said interrupting Kendall's rambling. Kendall looked up at James, bringing James into a soft, but passionate kiss. James smiled into the kiss; this is what he's been waiting for all along. Kendall pulled away, looking at James and smiled.

Kendall got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get an ice pack for James's face. Kendall froze when he saw James take his shirt off.

His entire torso was covered in bruises. Some were purple, some were black, and some were yellow. Kendall dropped the ice pack on the floor, startling both of them.

James looked up at Kendall and began sobbing. Kendall ran over to James, bringing him into his arms, letting James cry as long as he needed. Kendall sat down on the couch with James in his lap, not saying a word.

After 20 minutes, James finally calmed down. Kendall looked down at his now peaceful boyfriend, and ran his fingers through James's hair. He leaned down, kissing James's forehead and whispered in his ear,

"Baby I will be your everything.."


End file.
